Pyro Monkey
The Pyro Monkey is a monkey that holds a lighter and uses the flame to burn bloons, popping off one layer per hit and applying burn status for 2.5 seconds (Similar to a Mortar that has the Burny Stuff upgrade). He has a very short range (Slightly shorter than that of a tack shooter) and costs $200 on Normal (Please notify me if over/underpowered). Upgrades 'Path 1' ''Longer Range'' "By attaching the lighter to a long stick, the monkey can burn bloons in a larger radius." Cost: $375 (Normal) Effects: Range increases to that of a 0-1 Tack Shooter. The monkey now holds a long stick with a lighter duct taped to it. ''Improv Flamer'' "The lighter is attached to a spray can that can sprays out flammable fluid, making an improvised flamethrower. Range, damage, and attack speed are all improved." Cost: $850 (Normal) Range increases to that of a 1-0 Dart Monkey, and pops 2 layers per hit, spraying a flame similar to the "Dragon's Breath" Upgrade for the Monkey Apprentice. The monkey now holds a spray can with a lighter attached to it. ''Flamer Monkey'' "The monkey obtains a flamethrower, and can now spray bloons in a much wider cone than before." Cost: $3,666 (Normal) Range increases to that of a 2-0 Dart monkey, and the area sprayed becomes much wider, hitting more bloons than before and popping 5 layers per hit. The fire status now lasts for 5 seconds and bloons pop 3 layers per second. The monkey now holds a flamethrower and wears a suit similar to the Bloon Dissolver's, except it is red. The monkey also wears a fuel tank on his back. ''Firebreather'' "The monkey learns the art of breathing fire, and now sprays a huge jet of flame from his maw." Cost: $25,666 (Normal) Range increases to that of a 0-2 Super Monkey, and the jet of flame covers up 1/4 of the circle of range, popping bloons for 10 layers per hit. The fire status lasts for a whopping 20 seconds and burns at the rate of Bloon Liquifier glue. The monkey holds a small flame in his hand, and wears a red hood and cape similar to that which a 0-4 Dart Monkey wears. 'Path 2' ''Playing with Matches'' "The monkey now throws matches onto bloons, applying fire status to them. This aims independently of the fire jet/lighter" Cost: $175 (Normal) The monkey can throw a match every few seconds to set bloons on fire. The flame pops at the same rate as the flame jet's status effect. The monkey holds a match in his other hand, which he throws simlar to that of a dart monkey. ''Molotov Throwing'' "The monkey now throws Molotov Cocktails, which set bloons on fire in a greater radius and leaves part of the track burning for a few moments." Cost: $375 (Normal) The monkey now throws Molotovs every few seconds. They pop at the same rate but have a greater radius and leave a section of the track burning. Bloons that pass through this part of the track get set on fire. The flame status remains the same, and the flame lasts for 10 seconds. The monkey now holds a Molotov in his hand instead of a match. ''Flame Barrier'' "The monkey's Molotovs now leave a larger part of the track burning for longer." Cost: $1,100 (Normal) The molotovs the monkey throws set a larger part of the track on fire for 15 seconds. The molotov the monkey throws is much larger. ''Pyromania'' "Adds Pyromania ability: Sets the entire track on fire for 45 seconds." Cost: 15,000 The pyro monkey gets an ablity to set the entire track on fire for 45 seconds, with a 1 min 30 sec cooldown which starts once the flames dissapear. The molotov the monkey holds now has flame designs on it.Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers